


Vacation Day

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Domestic Bliss [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Skate!Family for the Win, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9894890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: The trio plus Otabek take a day off and go to Disneyworld.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a guest reviewer who wanted to see Yuuri, Victor, and Yuri at an amusement park. I added Otabek as well, because Otabek and Yuri's interactions are pure and good. I hope that that's okay, and that you enjoy it! 
> 
> On a side note, the response to this fic has been incredible! I'm so grateful for everyone's kind comments and feedback.
> 
> Sorry that this took me a little longer to write, but I've already read a couple of similar fics and I wanted to come up with something a little more original. I've written Otabek and Yuri here as friends, but you're welcome to see it as romance if you like. As usual, Yuuri K. is Yuuri, and Yuri P. is Yuri. Hope that you like it!

"I'm going to go on every ride," Yuri announces as soon as they're through the gates. He looks more youthful than Yuuri has ever seen him look before, green eyes sparkling with delight.

"Every ride? You do realize that we're only here for the rest of the day, right?' Victor points out. Yuuri wishes that Victor would stop antagonizing the teenager for just one day, but he's long since accepted that that's probably never going to happen. "Plus, you have to leave room for things like getting your picture taken with Mickey Mouse and face painting."

"I'm fifteen, not five, geezer," Yuri retorts sharply, rolling his eyes. "Although the face painting might be okay, especially if they could do a tiger. Or a lion!" He turns to Otabek. "Beka, do you think they would do a tiger or a lion for me?"

"I'm sure that they would, Yuri," Otabek says dutifully. He's as stoic as ever, seemingly unaffected by the cheerful air of the theme park.

"Great!" Yuri exclaims, before tugging on Otabek's arm. "Now come on, let's get going! I want to ride Splash Mountain!" Yuri heads off in the opposite direction of the desired ride before Yuuri, who is holding the map, kindly redirects him towards his intended target.

The rest of the morning goes smoothly, with Yuri making good on his declaration to "go on every ride." He and Otabek get on the lines while Victor and Yuuri peruse the nearby attractions. While Victor occasionally joins the teenagers on the roller coasters, Yuuri declines, claiming that he wants to keep an eye on their stuff. Secretly, it's because he's terrified of heights and doesn't particularly want his reaction used as blackmail by Victor. Yuuri instead spends the time playing the various games set along the path; it's not long before he's a pro at most of them, and he builds up quite a nice collection of stuffed animals.

Victor does indeed manage to cajole everyone into getting their photo taken with Mickey. "It's for posterity!" he insists. Yuri scowls and complains throughout the entire affair, but Yuuri notices that he does keep one of the photos (what Yuuri doesn't realize is that it's the one where Yuri was giving him bunny ears).

After the photo session, Yuuri decides to cheer up the increasingly grumpy Yuri by suggesting that they get lunch. If there's anything that can make Yuri happy almost instantly (besides cats of course), it's food.

"I don't have to follow our training diet today because it's our day off!" Yuri says excitedly, before making a beeline for one of the cotton candy stalls. Yuuri's pretty sure that that's not how that works, and he's also a little concerned about Yuri's nutritional choices, but he decides to just leave it be. Unlike Victor, he has some sense of when to pick his battles.

They feast on the amusement park food, all of them taking advantage of the day off to eat whatever they want. After lunch, Yuri decides that now is the perfect time to get their faces painted. "We can digest our food while they do it, or whatever." Apparently face painting stopped being childish when Yuri realized that he could be a tiger if he wanted.

"Beka, which one should I get? The tiger is so cool, but look at the lion! And oh, they have a cheetah, too!" Yuri is having trouble deciding.

"Hmmm. . ." Otabek ponders Yuri's dilemma, before pointing at the tiger. "Get that one. You are the Russian Tiger, after all."

Yuri agrees enthusiastically, and the others make their selections. Yuuri and Victor both get dogs (the design for the dog looks almost exactly like Makkachin), while Otabek, to everyone's surprise, gets Donald Duck. "I like Donald Duck," he says when they ask.

After their faces are finished being painted, Yuri spends a good few minutes looking in the mirror and taking selfies. He's bouncing up and down with excitement. Then Victor insists that they all take a group selfie together, which he promptly posts.

Yuuri has a sudden horrified realization. "We should have invited Pichit. He's always wanted to come here. He's going to be so mad at me!" he wails, burying his face in his hands.

Victor does his best to reassure him. "Well, love, we'll just have to come back here with him! Plus, I'm sure that if you bring him a souvenir, he won't really mind that you went without him!"

The rest of the afternoon proceeds just like the morning, until it gets close to sunset and Yuuri suggests that they head over to the castle to watch the fireworks. Yuri has started to lag behind, complaining that he's tired. Otabek's response to this is too scoop Yuri up and carry him on his back. If anyone else had tried it, Yuri would have killed them instantly. But his only response when Otabek does it is to hum softly and wrap his arms around Otabek's neck for balance.

They watch the sun set, and find a good spot near the castle to watch the fireworks; Yuri sitting with Otabek, and Victor sitting with Yuuri. "They're beautiful," Yuuri murmurs to Victor, entranced by the beautiful explosions of light and sound.

"Not as beautiful as you, Yuuri," Victor says huskily, placing his hand on Yuuri's knee.

Yuuri smacks his hand away. "I'm being serious here!" Victor pouts, and Yuuri sighs and relents. "But yes, I do appreciate the compliment. Today was a good day, wasn't it?"

"The best day," Victor agrees, entwining their fingers together. Behind them, Yuri pretends to gag, complaining to Otabek about how sappy they are.

Victor looks so beautiful right now, his smile soft and genuine, blue eyes sparkling with contentment. Yuuri wants to stay in this moment forever. Yeah, today was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Just call me the queen of fluff lol. I hope that you enjoyed it! Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> This fic is open for requests! If you have anything you'd like to see me write, let me know and I'll do my best to make it happen.


End file.
